Sentimentos opostos
by Rin Taisho Sama
Summary: Ele a amava...e ela? SesshyxRin
1. Chapter 1

**Não sou muito boa para escrever, mas espero que gostam e de meu kokoro**

**Bjs**

Sentimentos opostos

Em uma manhã normal, um casal de namorados beijavam apaixonadamente em um parque.

Ao longe uma garota de mais ou menos 22 anos observava a cena e perguntava-se:

- Porque não consigo ama-lo, porque?

Rin era o seu nome, dona de um beleza clássica, morena, cabelos longos castanhos, olhos vivos da mesma cor, estatura mediana, portadora de uma inteligênica admirável e principalmente de um namorado que todas invejavam. Mas por destino não conseguia ama-lo.

Já fazia 6 meses com ele.Já tentará de tudo para sentir tal sentimento, mas no final só piorava as coisas, tinha cada vez mais certeza que não deveria esta ao seu lado.

Levantou cansada e mais uma vez partiu para uma nova aventura a tentar corresponder os sentimentos.

No outro lado da cidade, um youkai comprava vinho e chocolates para a namorada, quem o conhecia não acreditaria, mas ele gostava de mimar sua garotinha.E aonde passava olhares e até mesmo cantadas se ouviam, também não era sempre que se via um youkai com um corpo daqueles, dono de um par de olhos cor de ouro, contrastando com seus enormes e brilhantes cabelos prateados e um toque especial de duas linhas no rosto e uma meia lua na teste que no conjunto final ficava perfeito.

Chegou em casa e a encontrou deitada com um baralho e pétalas em volta.

- Hum, acho que não só eu tenho surpresa - sorriu maliciosamente

Esta, encarou-o e com um pequeno sorriso

- Vejo que pensamos juntos.

Não demorou e ambos estavam brincando com o baralho do amor e comendo chocolate ao bom vinho. E como toda brincadeira no final amaram-se, ou pelo menos ele a amou.

Amanheceu e na cama uma jovem frustada.

" Porque??Ele é perfeito" - batia na cama

Virava na cama sem parar, até sentir um beijo em seu pescoço e alguém abraçando-a

- O que foi meu amor?

- Nada Sesshy... - forçou um sorriso e levantou.

Mais um dia começava para o café juntos e ambos foram para o serviço.

No local trancorria tudo vem para Rin, fazia esquece-la de seus problemas, mas até no serviço as vezes era inevitável pensar.

- Oi Rin! Então ..como estão as coisas com o Sesshoumaru hein? - falava a amiga alegre e um tanto curiosa.

- Ahh Kagome, você sabe...esta indo...

- Indo???Com um homem daqueles...só pode esta louca...indo, eu já estaria voltando para os braços dele.

Rin sorriu amarelo e saiu de perto, já estava na hora da saída e avistou Kagome com um homem, que por sinal muito parecido com o Sesshy mas esses tinha algo estranho no topo da cabeça. Não pode deixar de observa a amiga.. Ela parecia tão alegria e feliz.

Mais uma vez perguntava a mesma coisa, porque não sentia essa alegria, tudo bem que sentia bem com ele, mas não era aquilo que ela via entre os dois a sua frente...ela via amor..

- Amor..será que algum dia sentirei isso? sussurou mais para si mesma.

Pegou suas coisas e saiu do prédio, ela trabalhava em uma firma de arquitetura, era estagiária.

No portão, uma surpresa, ou melhor mais uma.

- Sesshy? - Perguntou incrédula.

- Não gostou da surpresa? Sai mais cedo do escritório, Naraku estava deixando todo mundo louco por causa da visita da sua ex- mulher. - seu tom era sério, mas amigável.

- Ahh não, claro que gostei, vamos... - "tenho que parar de agir assim...qual é o meu problema?" e dirigiram para o carro.

A corrida foi tranquilo falaram de seus trabalhos e familiares.

Rin achou melhor ir para casa, mas este não deixou.

- Foi até bom falar nisso Rin. Quero que venha morar comigo..sei que ainda esta cedo para casarmos, mas quero cuidar de você.

- Sesshy vamos chegar em casa depois vemos isso.

Bruscamente ele parou no encostamento.

- O que esta acontecendo minha pequena, tem algo te incomodando?

-Não - esta olhava a janela do carro

Sesshoumaru percebeu que tinha alguma coisa, mas não quis pressionar.

- Quando quiser falar, sou todo ouvido - e retornou o caminho de casa.

O trajeto foi silencioso depois disso.

No apartamento...

- Se quiser ir para casa, tudo bem. Não quero pressioná-la...

- Não! Acho que é apenas falta de casa, mas um dia aqui não vai me matar. - " Se remorso matar, quem sabe"

- Tudo bem então, quer ver filme ou alguma coisa?

- Não acho melhor irmos deitar.

- Ok

Youkai não queria perguntar ou pressionar, mas se moia por dentro

" Será que fiz alguma coisa de errado?"

Deixou os pensamentos e foram deitar. Já na cama abraçaram-se,Rin parecia inconsolável

- Minha pequena você sabe que te amo, seja lá o que for, eu vou te amigos acima de tudo não somos? -tentava ser o mais compreensivel possivel

Ela permanecia calada em seus pensamentos

Este afarva seus cabelos a espera de uma resposta que não demorou a vim.

- Sesshy?

- Sim...

- Como você tem certeza que me ama? O que senti?

Ele achou estranha a pergunta " será que ela esta insegura sobre os meus sentimentos por ela" sorriu com o pensamento.

- Meu amor, não posso te explicar o que sinto, apenas sinto a necessidade de faze-la feliz, de senti-la em meus braços..e algo... inexplicável...

- Hum...

- Quer saber uma coisa?

-...

- Os youkai amam apenas uma vez na vida e esse amor é para sempre.

O rapaz não imaginava o quanto doia ouvir aquilo.

Ele levantou seu rosto com o polegar e a beijou, mas ao meio do beijo um gosto salgado invadiu suas bocas.

- Não precisa chorar meu amor.

-Sesshy, espero que não me odei..mas ...mas....

-Mas???Continue - acariciava a face da garota

- Mas..euuu.. não te...eu não te amo.

Rin chorava mais no corpo do youkai, pensava agora o que ele estaria pensando dela, certamente a julgava uma gopista ou coisa pior.

Mas para seu desespero, ele se virou fitando o rosto dela e com palavras suaves

- Não tem importância meu amor...

Ela não acreditava naquilo, como não tinha importância, se não o conhecesse podia jurar que ele também não amava, mas isso estava longe de ser verdade.

- Como não tem Sesshy!! Você precisa de uma mulher que te corresponda..e eu não sou essa.

- Mas é a que eu amo e sempre vou amar.E tenho certeza que com esse amor, me amará um dia.

Realmente ele era um sonho de qualquer mulher, claro que tinha seus defeitos, mas suas qualidades ultrapassavam.

Voltaram a deitar e acariciando dormiram juntos.

No dia seguinte Rin não conseguia esquecer o ocorrido. " Como falei algo assim com ele, eu não presto"

Fazia seus deveres, mas deixava sempre algo cair, indicando que não estava em seus melhores dias, mas para melhorar tinha a festa de aniversário de Sango, sua irmã casula.

Passou o dia e foi para casa arrumar, escolheu um pretinho básico, uma sandália de salto fino e bolsa de mão, uma leve maquiagem e pronto. Agora esperava Sesshy que chegaria para irem juntos.

Para sua surpresa, o youkai tinha convidado uma amiga, seu nome Kagura. Na verdade ela tinha se auto convidado dizendo que não tinha nada para fazer e que queria a muito tempo conhecer a namorada.

Kagura era uma mulher de beleza um tanto estranha, uns achavam linda e outros poderiam dizer que era uma verdadeira aberração.

Seus olhos vermelhos, cabelo prendido com um coque clássico, não tinha muita noção de moda, mas tentava, apesar de nunca acertar.

Entraram no carro, se sempre fazendo o tipo sensual,sexy. Mas nada que encomoda-se a Rin, afinal se ela amasse o seu namorado, faria até um esforço para uni-los.

Entrando na festa, estava muito animado, todos que conhecia estavam lá.

- Oi Miroku! Viu minha irmã? - seu tom era alegre e um pouco alto por causa do barulho

- Ahh - sem graça - Se ela pelo menos deixasse eu me aproximar um metro dela

A jovem se afastou rindo, indo ao encontro da irmã. Se encontraram e um longo abraço e beijo ocorreu.

-Enquanto isso no canto da festa, Kagura bebia um drink a avistou e foi a seu encontro.

- Oi Kagura, por que esta sozinha?

- Hum - com ar irônico - por que o único que me interessa já tem alguém?

- Esta falando do Sesshoumaru?

- E o que acha? - desviou o olhar

- Hum, sabe Sesshy adora mulheres meigas e ao mesmo tempo com atitude.

A mulher com seu drink não entendia a conversa da jovem, mas continuou ouvi-la, podia jurar que estava ensinando como rouba-lo, mas com certeza estava sendo ingênua.

A jovem continuou falando dos gosto e tudo que passava em volta do mundo do youkai citado.

Depois de tudo informado, saiu com a desculpa que ia ver os amigos e pediu para Sesshoumaru acompanha-la pois ela parecia excluida da festa e assim ele fez.

Enquanto a moça sumiu, Kagura utilizou tudo que ouviu da atual namorada.

Mais em um momento o rapaz se dirigiu para o banheiro, ela foi atrás.

O puxou pela camisa e aproximou dos lábios...

**Até a próxima...deixem reviews :D**


	2. Final

**Final... :D**

- Que diabo esta fazendo Kagura? - arregalava os olhos e mostrava sua irritação

- Você não ver, eu te quero Sesshy...

- Você me quer? segura o pulso firme da garota

- Sim... - sensualmente

- Não sei se te informaram mais tenho namorada, não tem vergonha?? - estreitava os olhos perigosamente

- Não...pois ou ela é ingênua ou me disse como conquistá-lo.

Aquilo subiu a cabeça. "Como assim, Rin queria que eu me apaixona-se por outra, será que o que eu disse a ela, não queria ficar longe dele?"

Sesshoumaru empurrou a mulher, que pela força caiu no chão.

- Ache outro, pois esse já tem dona...

- Aff...

A raiva estava impregnado nele, saiu direto da festa.

Rin continuava divertindo, quando a dona de olhos vermelhos.

- Bem que dizem que quando um youkai ama é para a eternidade.

A garota ficou séria e foi procurá-lo, logo viu que este já tinha ido embora, decidiu ir também.

Passou no apartamento, como fim, acabaram discutindo.

- RIN SE NÃO QUER FICAR COMIGO ME FALE, NÃO ME EMPURRA NINGUÉM!!

-Sesshy, calma...

-CALMA?CALMA...SABE RIN SE QUER ASSIM TUDO BEM...MAS FIQUE SABENDO QUE SEMPRE VOU TE AMAR E QUANDO SENTIR ISSO ESTAREI AQUI OU PELO MENOS QUANDO QUISER SENTIR.

-SESSHY NÃO.

Sesshoumaru pegou no braço e retirou do apartamento.

Sentia-se péssima, como conseguia ser tão burra assim. Mas isso era o melhor a ser feito.

Terminar.

Passaram um mês, Rin se sentia estranha, como falta-se algo.

Certamente a amizade dele.

Era meio do expediente estava com fome, e decidiu ir lanchar com Kagome, na ida...

Estavam distraídas conversando sobre a suposta festa de noivada da amiga, passaram perto de um beco e sentiu suas bolsas sendo puxada com toda brutalidade.

Kagome soltou a bolsa, mas Rin tentou segurá-la e gritou. Todos perto começaram a olhar, uns policias saíram correndo atrás do pivete, mas antes disso mesmo acontecer, ouviram um tiro e logo após outro grito.

- RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN....

Os barulhos da sirene eram horríveis, não conseguia enxergar com clareza, estava zonza e a única coisa que conseguiu falar foi:

- Sesshou... Sesshoumaru

E logo desmaio.

No hospital, médicos e enfermeiros corriam, cada vez mais, ela perdia sangue.

Familiares e amigos apareceram no local.

Inuyasha, namorado de Kagome, com o endereço foi procurar Sesshoumaru, mas este não encontrava no apartamento.

Rodou o bairro e nada, voltou para o hospital e para seu alivio o youkai já permanecia no mesmo quarto que Rin, após a cirurgia.

Todos esperam aflitos por notícias, melhor, pelo olhos aberto da garota que sempre aparentou ser feliz.

O jovem segurava a mão e deixava lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

Era seu amor ali, não tinha vergonha e muito menos orgulho.

"Se ao menos eu estivesse ao lado dela."

Já tinha anoitecido, quando os bips dos aparelhos indicados perda de batimentos cardíacos, o jovem que permanecia no quarto, desesperou.

Saiu correndo pelos corredores, estava um inferno do lado de fora.

Não encontrou o médico e as enfermeiras não podiam ajudar, amaldiçoou aquele local.

Voltou ao quarto, viu que estava perdendo sua garotinha.

Chorava copiosamente enquanto gritava

- O QUE FAÇO PARA VOCÊ VOLTAR MEU AMOR... O QUE FAÇO..???

O barulho cada vez ficava mais alto. No meio disso tudo, um sussurro, como adeus.

- te amo...se-sshy...

Com aquela declaração, se desesperou mais, como agora ele conseguiria viver, sabendo que sua amada, o amava agora e não partiriam do mesmo sentimento juntos.

E quando os aparelhos pararam...

Sesshoumaru já tinha cortado os pulsos e feito um leve ferimento no braço de Rin, derramanto seu sangue junto ao dela.

Agora só restava saber, se já não era tarde demais.

Meses passaram, e um youkai com roupas claras estava em uma cripta de cristal, levava lindas flores silvestres e uma pequena lágrima e dor.

- Saiba que eu sempre vou amá-la... e respeitá-la... mãe... - declarava-se depositando ali as rosas.

Em sua companhia, sua futura esposa, Rin. Na mesma época Midoriko, mãe de Sesshoumaru, sofreu sequestro e só em algumas semanas encontraram morta em um rio próximo.

Mas não demoraria um novo membro chegar, Sesshoumaru já encomendava fazer sua pequena, ficar grávida assim que casassem.

Agora poderiam viver o amor que sentiam, não por uns anos, mas por toda vida, e a eternidade que o sangue do amado que agora corria em suas veias, lhe entregou.

Fim...

**Obrigada meninas e dessa vez acho que não me mataram... rsrs**

**Espero que tenha gostado Miih, foi de todo coração!**

**pequena rin**** = Não precisa ficar mais horrorizada, mas não nego é para ficar mesmo..rsrs Muito obrigada por acompanhar essa também!**

**= Acho que a resposta da sua pergunta esta ai...hehehe..espero que tenha gostado. Bjss linda, muito obrigado mesmo!**

**Bem vinda novas leitoras!**

**É isso... agora fui...**


End file.
